Ash Vs. Tai... Who Will Win?
by TRocket Girl
Summary: Pokemon Trainer Vs. DigiDestined Leader... this could get ugly...


**Ash Vs. Tai... Who Will Win?**

"Hm... how should I torture Ash and his little friends today?" The Author said to herself. "I know! Why don't I introduce Ash to a certain DigiDestined 'friend' of mine... in a fight to the death! Well, maybe not death... Oh well! HA HA HA!! Pokemon Master vs. DigiDestined Leader? Who will win? HA HA HA HA!!!"

.....

"What? Where am I?" Ash asked. He was sitting in a locker room. "Are you ready?" Misty asked him. "Ready for what?" Ash asked. "Hmm... his brain must have been damaged after he lost to Matt. Or was it when he lost to Izzy? Well anyway, this one should be a lot easier." Tracey said. "Just remember, keep your head up, look him in the eye, then WHAM! Sock him in the stomach, BANG! Give him a black eye! POW! Give him an upper cut, and BOO HOO!! Watch him cry!" Misty said. "Just do your best, and protect your head!" Brock said. They picked him up, carried him out of the locker room, and threw him in the ring.

....

"Hey... what's going on?" Tai asked. "Oh no, don't tell me his brain is still messed up?" Matt said. "Yes, it must be. Don't worry Tai, this Ash kid is quite easy." Izzy said. "The best thing you can do is to grab his hat and pull it down over his eyes. That stupid kid, he won't take his hat off while he's in the ring, and that's the reason he looses every time!" Matt said. "Uh... Matt? I think this one will be very interesting, because there's something similar that Tai does, he won't tie his shoe laces, remember? Every time he looses because he trips over his own shoe laces." Izzy reminded Matt. "Not this time..." Matt said, and he tackled Tai. "Quick! Tie his shoes!" Matt yelled to Izzy. "They're tied. You can let him go now." Izzy said. They picked him up, took him out of the locker room, and threw him in the ring.

Ash and Tai walked up to each other, and then the referee walked in between them. "Ash! Take off your hat!" Misty yelled. "NO! I'll loose if I take it off, and what if it's stolen?" He yelled back. "I'll wear it just in case!" Professor Oak yelled. "Okay!" Ash threw his hat over to Professor Oak.

"Tai, are your shoes still tied?" Matt yelled to him. "Yeah... they're still tied..." Tai yelled back. He didn't like it, but he knew that if he didn't win this fight, he'd be out of the Pokemon Trainers vs. DigiDestined tournement. "Tai! Be careful! Ash just took off his hat!" Izzy yelled. "Ash! Be careful! His shoes are tied!" Brock yelled. "Alright, a one on one match, no calling for help! Anything's legal except hugs, kisses, and Teletubbies." The Referee said. He walked away, and the bell rang!

"Just cuz you've got more fans, doesn't mean I can't beat you!" Tai said. "Oh yeah? Take this!" Ash said, and punched Tai in the gut. "Oooo... that's got to hurt..." Matt said. Then, Tai grabbed a mallet and hit Ash in the head with it. "Ha ha ha! We sure did make a lot of money off of selling that mallet!" Jesse said. Team Rocket was watching from the audience. "And now you can't hit us with it! Ha ha ha!" Meowth said. "Oh, yeah!" Jesse grabbed her spare mallet and hit him with in. "Hey! Jesse, you said you weren't going to hit us with your mallet!" James said. "This isn't my mallet, I got it from RentAMallet.com." Jesse said.

Ash and Tai were hitting each other back and forth now. Then, Tai's shoe lace came untied! "Tai! Be careful! Your shoe lace is untied!" Matt yelled. "I know! Oooo, that hurt! That's it!" Tai said, and kicked Ash in the gut. Then Ash grabbed Tai's hair. "Ahh! Let go you Poke-Freak!" Tai yelled. RRRRIIIIPPP! Ash pulled all of Tai's hair out! "AHH! I can't look!" Mimi said. The other DigiDestined were watching from the audience. "Oh no! Now my brother's going to have to buy a wig, and he's only 11 years old!" Kari started to cry. "It's okay, Kari, no one will notice." Sora said. "Are you sure about that? What if some mean Digimon knew he had a wig and pulled it off? And don't you remember, this match is being televised all around the world?" Joe pointed out. "Oh yeah..." Sora said. "Well, he'll still be your brother Kari, even if he is wearing a wig!" 

Just then, a time-out was called. "You're doing great Ash! Keep it up!" Misty said. Brock and Tracey brought him some water, and Professor Oak let him wear his hat while he was on time-out. "Forget about your hair, Tai, it'll grow back!" Matt said. Tai continued to cry. "What will my fans think? I'll have to quit being a DigiDestined and work in a wig shop!! WAAA!!!" Tai continued to cry. "Hey! That'd be a good thing, cuz then Izzy and I would be the stars!" Matt said. "WAAA!!!" Tai continued to cry. "I was just kidding!" Matt said. "I think we should just get him a good wig, and fast. I'm ordering one over the internet now." Izzy said. "Alright..." Tai said. He continued to sniffle a little, but other than that he'd stopped crying. Within 5 minutes, his new wig was there. "I hope it'll stay on..." Matt said. "Don't worry... I had it glued onto his head!" Izzy whispered. "Oh... good plan." Matt said. 

The bell rang, signaling that the break was over. Ash and Tai climbed up into the ring. "How'd your hair grow back so fast?" Ash asked. "IT'S A WIG!" Tai yelled. DING! The bell had rung. "Go Tai! Go Tai!" James and Meowth cheered. "No WAY! The twerp is going to win this one!" Jesse yelled. "Go Ash... Go Ash..." James and Meowth "cheered". Tai grabbed a toilet and gave Ash a whirlie, but Ash came back by covering Tai's head in toilet paper. He ripped it off quickly. Just then, Ash remembered that he forgot to take his hat off. HIS HAT HAD BEEN FLUSHED DOWN THE TOILET! "AHH!!! MY HAT!!!" Ash yelled. He jumped in the toilet so he could go after it. He went down the toilet and got stuck! 

"TAI IS THE WINNER!! ASH IS DISQUALIFIED!" The referee yelled. Just then, Tai fainted. "... MAKE THAT A DRAW! TAI WAS KNOCKED OUT AND ASH WAS DISQUALIFIED!" The referee yelled to the audience. "Nooooo! Tai! How could you loose again!" Matt and Izzy both yelled. "Ash! Ash! Are you okay?" Ash's mom yelled down the toilet. Team Rocket snuck out of the audience. Pikachu was staring down the toilet. "Pika-pi? PIKACHU!!" It screamed. James had netted it, and Team Rocket "blasted off" out the emergency exit. 

THE END!


End file.
